The Destined Dragon Empress
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: At the young age of 5 Kyoya was forced to pretend to be a boy because of an incident at home. One day though, due to an accident she was left injured in the forest. Ryuga passed by and saw Kyoya,he knew that he couldn't ignore 'him' because of how badly injured 'he' was. To his shock actually a she! After explaining the two grow closer. Could the 'King' actually be Ryuga's Empress?


Wolfy: yay! Another story!

Kyoya: Ouch you idiotic child! You almost destroyed my ear drums!

Wolfy: O-oopsie hehe

Ryuga: So whats this story about?

Wolfy: You and Kyoya -3- chu chu

Kyoya: When will the torture end!? WHEN!?

Ryuga: You know you love me :D

Wolfy: :D On with the story before Ryuga rapes Kyoya!

Disclaimer: Beyblade not mine

"That was a great battle Kyoya! I almost lost that one!" Ginga excitedly told Kyoya. 'Thanks G but you haven't seen Leone's true power' was what Kyoya wanted to say but instead said "Hmph,You can't deny the truth Ginga, I need to train harder" Kyoya replied. Before Ginga can say anything he walked away, ignoring the calls of Ginga and the others. 'When will I be able to show who I truly am?' Kyoya asked himself. 'To finally be able to be a girl and to show them Leone's true element and power,Thunder and Lightning' Kyoya then remembered the reason why she disguises herself as a guy

FLASHBACK~~~

"You worthless bitch!" Kyoya's dad yelled at a 5 year old Kyoya. She whimpered and cried but the man only got angrier and backhanded her. Her face stung and she was absolutely scared at what her father might do to her in his drunken state. "I wish I had a son not a worthless bitch that I dare call a daughter!" His words shook her to the core and her already broken heart was crushed to pieces once more. 'Why couldn't I have been born a boy! Dad wouldn't go home drunk and mom would still be alive and we'll live like a happy family' she thought to herself. Suddenly her dad, went to the kitchen and 5 year old naïve Kyoya thought it was over only to stare in horror as her dad came back with a knife. Her dad approached her and she took steps back only to realise that she was trapped when her back hit a wall. "This will be an appropriate punishment for someone like you" He then pinned her down and with the knife, carved two identical scars on her face. The blood mixing with her tears as she screamed in agony. Her dad stopped and left the house again, leaving Kyoya there to bleed to death. She got up though and cleaned herself up. She then made a choice to leave and packed whatever stuff she can and got her bey, Thunder Leone. Although due to the trauma, she dressed like a boy and with a special spell that her mom taught her, sealed Leone's true power since she wanted to get stronger without using her true element.

FLASHBACK END~~~

And here she was now, stronger than ever before. She met new people and was even a legendary blader. She knew that beating Ginga would be a piece of cake but she was still doubtful of their reactions when they find out that she was actually a girl and stronger than Ginga since day one. Due to the star fragment her bey Leone evolved to Thunder Fang Leone. She reached the forest and stopped herself from thinking about the past and focus on training. She trained and trained endlessly yet when she miscalculated her aim, an unexpected explosion happened, leaving her injured. She managed to sit up yet flopped back down due to exhaustion and she eventually lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Ryuga was currently exploring the forest since he decided to rest from training and just relax for a bit. An explosion caught his attention and he decided to check it out. The sight that greeted him was surprising. There lay a bloody and bruised Kyoya with Leone extremely scratched up. 'Dammit I swore not to get involved with Ginga and his friends but I cant ignore him. Even Im not THAT evil' Ryuga sighed and picked Kyoya up and pocketed Leone. He was surprised how light Kyoya was but ignored it, and he went back to his spot deep inside the forest. He laid Kyoya down near the fire and inspected the teen before him. He knew that he had to remove Kyoya's clothes to see the extent of his injuries and he did just that. He removed Kyoya's jacket and shirt and then noticed how slim and feminine Kyoya's figure was. He thev proceeded to remove the bandages that was tightly secured to Kyoya's chest and was surprised that when he removed them he saw… Kyoya had BREASTS!? Ryuga could only stare in disbelief at the surely unmistakable C cups that were nearing D. 'Kyoya's A GIRL!' Ryuga had a bit of a nosebleed and he was sure that he was blushing hard. He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming so he pinched himself and yes he wasn't dreaming. 'I need to make sure this isnt a trick so I… I have to touch' Ryuga did just that and poked Kyoya's soft chest (Oh My God XD). Kyoya softly moaned in his sleep and Ryuga had to clamp a hand on his nose or else he was sure that he would be the one who will surely bleed to to death. Luck seemed to hate him as Kyoya slowly opened her eyes to see Ryuga clamping a hand on his nose on an attempt to stop his nosebleed and saw that she was naked!? "AHHHHH! PERVERT!" Kyoya slapped him on the face real HARD! "NO NO NO!" Ryuga tried to explain himself when he recovered from the slap and when he managed to explain himself, excluding the part where he poked her chest and Kyoya was still blushing hard. "here" Ryuga gave Kyoya his jacket which she immediately accepted and covered herself. "sooo mind explaining you know…" Ryuga was acting very un-Ryuga like but who could blame him? He found out that one of his rivals was a girl and he just poked her chest. "Guess I should explain" Kyoya re-told her story and actually used her true voice. Ryuga was seething with anger once she finished her story and surprised her when he pulled her in for a hug. She blushed at their closeness "You didn't deserve any of that especially since you were only 5 years old" Ryuga told her "well lets get your cuts patched up shall we?" Kyoya nodded and Ryuga patched her up with only a bit of difficulty since he already saw her topless.

After that they actually found out that they had a lot in common and he convinced her to tell the others. The two became closer than before and Kyoya agreed since she saw Ryuga as a badass big brother who was actually a big teddy bear on the inside. Ryuga though didn't think of her as a little sister, he thought of her as a Queen who was actually a kitten inside that was begging for help. He was gonna be her protector from now on and noone will EVER hurt her again since it pains him to think that she had to endure all that pain at such a young age dammit! Little did he know that there were gonna be a LOT of problems the moment they tell the others her real gender. But what they really wont expect is the fact that their relationship would go beyond a family-like relationship. Could the Queen actually be the Destined Dragon Empress?

CHAPTER 1 End!

Wolfy: Yay! I made chapter 1 already since Ryuga is second on the voting!

Ryuga: People vote for meh! The voting ends on Saturday so you guys have time!

Kyoya: You can vote on her story Queen of the Beasts but first check out the summaries on chapter 3

Wolfy: I STILL NEED THAT FEMALE OC! she makes a great impact on my story Queen of the Beasts but if noone will submit an OC I can improvise so its ok :D

VOTE FOR YOUR PREFERED STORY ON CHAPTER 3 OF 'QUEEN OF THE BEASTS' VOTING ENDS ON SATURDAY!

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
